


Raké:ni

by AngelineTrent



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor loves his raké:ni, Haytham is dead, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-AC3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelineTrent/pseuds/AngelineTrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the April prompt from Inkstay on Tumblr “ 6# - Your antagonist/villain has died. Who leaves flowers on their grave?” </p>
<p>Ratonhnhaké:ton|Connor visits his father's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raké:ni

Rain was falling on good old New York as the sky was a deep gray. In this almost sinister landscape, a man, dressed all in white with an hood over his head, was standing at the entrance of a small graveyard. The atmosphere was heavy as he began to walk towards the graves. One especially attracted his attention and leave his heart aching. The grave was dirty and the name hidden under moss but he knew it to be the one he searched. The tall man kneeled before it, reaching for a blade in order to scratch the moss. The familiar cross of the templar slowly appearing before his dark eyes with the name under it.

Haytham Kenway

1725-1781

The man caressed the name with his fingers.

“Raké:ni.”

The name rolled on Connor’s tongue, unfamiliar and almost forgotten. The assassin takes his sweet time before speaking again, the courage that usually characterized him was somewhat lacking in this moment.

“Father, ten years has passed since your death. Since I killed you. And, despite knowing that what I have done was the right thing to do, I can not help myself feeling guilty. I am truly sorry for what happened between us. Sometimes I dreamt that everything happened another way, that you were not a Templar and I, an Assassin. But we were what we were.”

A treacherous single tear fell down on Connor’s cheek, hidden among the raindrops falling from the sky.

“Although I did not came all this way to mourn the past but to cheer at the present. I can only hope that, wherever you are, you are proud of me in a way, Raké:ni. I have met someone and we had a son a year ago. I chose to name him after you. Despite everything, I have loved you somehow and I hope that you have found the peace you were seeking.”

Connor stayed still for a few minutes, lost in his thought of the past, of what could have been, his eyes fixed on the grave before him. After a long time, the assassin got up, and turning his back to the grave, whispered a single word to the wind.

“Goodbye”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I was replaying Assassin's Creed 3 lately and I have all those feelings about Haytham and Connor. Even more after reading Forsaken.


End file.
